Field of Art
The present disclosure relates to an object information acquiring apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In general, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses have been widely used. The diagnostic apparatuses do not irradiate x rays, and therefore, have attracted attention as diagnostic apparatuses which are at low risk of being exposed to radiation. As an example of such a diagnostic apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-45659 discloses a scanning-type ultrasonic object information acquiring apparatus which causes a probe to scan an object so that three-dimensional image data items are obtained in a wide range and mixing (compounding) overlapping data items so that a high-quality image is realized.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-45659, an object is scanned by a one-dimensional array probe or a two-dimensional array probe so that a three-dimensional image data group is obtained in a wide range. Then data items in an overlapping region (overlapping portion) of the three-dimensional image data group are combined with one another, that is, information items in the same portion (coordinate) are obtained from different positions of a probe and combined with one another so that a high-quality image is realized.
However, further improvement is demanded for realizing an image of higher quality.